The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser device and a method of making the same. In recent years, in the field of semiconductor laser devices, it is required that the generated light (laser) is highly outputted, and thus various types are proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor laser device with a waveguide structure having a ridge of a horn shape in top view as a type in which high output can be realized.